Ce Jour
by Zune
Summary: Shôko est en vacances. Dans la voiture, elle passe devant une immense batisse. Un garçon blond joue dans la cour.


Ce jour-là, je m'était réveillée un peu plus tôt que prévu

Ce jour-là, je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'avais enfilée mes vêtements d'un trait et était sortie en courant de la maison de vacance de mes parents.

A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée du quartier où j'allais, mais j'avais une seule chose en tête : La Wammy's House.

C'était une immense battisse assez loin et ont était passer devant, en voiture.

Dans la cour, j'y avais vue un garçon qui jouait au foot. Il avait des cheveux blonds et était habillé en noir, malgré ce jour d'été, c'était bizarre, ça m'avait intriguée, je voulais le revoir.

En courant, j'avais déjà traversée le quartier, je crois même que j'avais déjà franchit plusieurs quartiers, c'était assez loin. Je n'avais pas réfléchie comment je rentrerais.

A cette époque-là, j'avais 9ans, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur et une robe bleue, toute simple.

Je devais tout de même faire petite pour mon âge.

J'avais traversée la moitié de la ville. J'y étais. Essoufflée, je m'arrêtait de courir et m'approchait de la grille.

Rien, personne, c'était décevant.

En même temps, c'était le matin, il faisait encore un peu frisquet et tout le monde devait dormir.

Je m'assis sur le trottoir, me mettant à chanter.

Des heures passèrent, je ne sais plus combien. Il devait être midi, par-là.

Mes parents avaient déjà dût s'apercevoir de mon absence et se mettre à me chercher.

Une cloche sonna à l'intérieur de la battisse. Ils devaient avoir finit de manger, eux !

Des enfants commencèrent à sortir de la cour. A mon grand regret, je n'aperçue pas celui qui m'avait intriguée. Une fille apparut sur le perron. Elle n'avait rien de bizarre, qui aurait accroché mon regard. Brune, la peau blanche, rien d'autre.

Dès qu'elle m'eut aperçut, elle retourna à l'intérieur.

Lorsque je la revit, elle tenait la main d'un homme. Je ne l'ai pas trop regardée non plus. Vieux, les cheveux blancs, c'est tout.

Il ouvrit la grille et s'approcha de moi.

-« Tu t'es perdue ? »

Je secouais la tête, en haut, en bas oui.

-« J'peut entrer ? »

Il me prit la main et me fit franchir la grille.

La jeune fille, de l'autre côté de l'homme me dit :

-« Moi c'est Linda, Lui c'est Roger, et toi ? C'est quoi ?

-« Saya

-« C'est un joli prénom »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit celui-ci. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le mien. J'avais improvisée. Elle ne m'avait pas dit son vrai nom, alors pourquoi je lui dirai le mien ?

En passant le perron, j'avais l'impression que la battisse semblait plus récente de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait plus l'air de tomber en ruine.

Il s'arrêtât sur le perron.

-« Silence ! »

Calme instantané, plus de bruit, tout le monde s'était arrêté de jouer.

Je pensais : Woaw, l'autorité ! Heureusement que ça ne sera jamais comme ça avec mes parents !

-« Saya va rester ici, le temps que ses parents viennent la chercher. Soyez gentils. Linda, tu t'occupe de lui faire faire le tour du pensionnat, au cas où retrouver ses parents prendrait plus de temps que prévu… »

Matt

Linda me prit par la main, dès que Roger eu lâcher la mienne. Elle m'entraîne d'abord dans une pièce à gauche de l'entrée.

-« Ici, c'est la salon. Et devant la télé, c'est Matt. »

Alors qu'elle me tirait par la main, je lâchai la sienne et m'approchait de Matt. Quelque chose tiquait dans ma tête lorsque quelqu'un avait un destin passionnant. Et l'être devenait digne d'intérêt, c'était comme cela que je fonctionnais.

Le garçon, avait l'air un peu plus jeune que moi, peut-être un ans. Mais il devait me surpasser en taille s'il était debout.

Il avait des cheveux vraiment rouge, une paire de lunettes de plongée sur la tête, ce qui me causât un fou rire, des yeux vert, une veste sans manche et un jean.

Il devait pas avoir froid, l'été, lui !

Je m'approchais.

A côté de la télé, il y avait une plaistation. Elle était cachée du couloir, mais, là, impossible de la manquer.

Sur le disque tournait un jeu que je connaissais.

Mon grand frère y jouait souvent.

-« C'est GTA, hein ? »

Absorbé dans son jeu, il me répondit par un

« Hm ! »

« Oui, c'est ça, mais tu te débrouille pas vraiment bien ! Tu n'utilises pas les codes ? »

« Les codes, c'est pour les nuls ! »

-« Mais t'en aurais bien besoin, là ! Comment t'as fait pour être autant recherché ? »

-« …. »

-« Non, fait pas comme ça ! Rentre dans le parking ! Voilà ! Maintenant, tu mets la voiture en travers ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! Recule ! Recule ! »

Je me suis retrouvée la manette dans les mains.

-« Okééé ! J'ai comprise ! Bon… Regarde, maintenant, tu sautes. Et tu fais L2, L3, Gauche, Bas, Droite, Rond… »

-« PAS DE CODES »

-« Trop tard, tu vois, maintenant, t'est plus rechercher, tu finis ta mission et t'as gagné ! »

Je mis le jeu sur pause.

Il était en train de me dévisager.

-« Désolée, la prochaine fois je me mêlerais de mes affaires… Tu me montres ta main gauche ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je lis dans les lignes, tu me la passe ? »

Je lui attrapais la main.

-« Tu vois, ça, c'est ta ligne de vie. Là, c'est le moment de ta mort… »

Je pressais mon index au bout de la ligne. Une vision fugitive apparue. Des balles, des tonnes de balles. Un corps qui s'écroule. Brr…

-« Et C'est dans longtemps ? Eh ho ! C'est dans longtemps, oui ou non ? »

Je fis une grimace.

-« 20/15 ans. Mais ça dépend de tes choix…. »

Je changeais de ligne.

-« Bon, ça, c'est la ligne d'amour. Elle est longue, mais estompée, ça veut dire que tu seras aimé même après ta mort. »

Les yeux fermés, je voyais un garçon blonds pleurer. Eh ! Mais c'est le même que….

-« Comment il s'appelle le mec blond ? »

-« Le mec blond ? Qui ? Mello ? Tu as lu où Mello ? »

Il rapprocha sa main de son visage.

-« Non… Nulle part… »

Je me relevais et partit en direction de Linda qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

« Salut ! »

Après avoir continué le long du couloir, Linda s'arrêtât.

-« Dit ? C'est vrai que tu peux lire l'avenir ? »

-« Ca dépend sur qui…. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'essaye avec toi ? »

-« Ben… Oui ! »

Elle me tendit une main timide.

Tacheté de peinture, aussi.

Après avoir observée quelques secondes sa main, je fermai les yeux.

-« Je vois… Je vois… »

Je commençais comme les voyantes à la télé, c'était marrant et crédible.

-« Je vois une longue carrière. Des toiles de part le monde… Tu seras célèbre, Linda, vraiment très célèbre… Je vois aussi deux portraits dessiner à la va-vite. Un est celui de Mello, l'autre, à gauche, je sais pas qui c'est, c'est un garçon pâle, ont dirai qu'il est en pyjama…

Je vois aussi une belle histoire d'amour avec…. »

Linda rougit.

-« Avec ? Avec qui ? Mello ou Near ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-« C'est qui Near ? »

-« Celui en pyjama dont t'a parlé. C'est le premier. »

-« Le premier ? »

-« Oui ! Le meilleur de l'orphelinat ! Après c'est toujours Mello et pis Matt… »

-« Matt ? Avec tous les jeux auxquels il joue il arrive à rester en troisième ? »

-« Oui… Et c'est encore plus bizarre pour les autres… Near passe son temps à jouer avec ses peluches et Mello se gave de chocolat anti-dépresseur et ne grossit pas et reste une vrai boule de nerfs… »

-« de Near ? »

-« Non, de nerfs… »

-« Ahhh… »

Near

En montant les escaliers, Linda me mit en garde. Elle m'a dit :

-« Attention, il est bizarre et c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur, mais il est vraiment gentil. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est tout. »

Elle à un peu rougit, à ce moment là…

« Là, c'est la chambre de gauche, il est encore derrière le lit. »

Dès que je tournais la tête à gauche, le déclic.

La porte était ouverte, alors, je ne me fis pas prier pour entrer.

Je contournais le lit.

Une petite boule blanche. Entièrement blanche. Ont aurai dit une statue. Les cheveux ne bougeaient pas lorsqu'il tournait la tête, ce qu'il faisait lentement.

Il était occupé sur une peluche-nounours blanc, comme lui.

Tout d'abord, j'ai crue qu'il était retardé, ou quelque chose du genre.

Mais lorsqu'il a levé la tête vers moi….

Brrr…

Il avait un bond visage plutôt rond. Il faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge.

Dans ses yeux noirs, ont pouvait remarquer qu'il était non seulement intelligent, mais aussi posé, calculateur. Et surtout assez faible. Comme un chaton.

Je m'assis en face de lui.

-«Moi, c'est Saya. Et toi, c'est quoi ton vrai ? »

-« Nate. »

C'est pas vrai ! Il était déjà replongé dans son jeu !

Je lui pris le bras d'un seul coup.

-« Donne-moi ta main, je vais te dire ta destinée. »

-« J'y crois pas. »

-« C'est pas grave. Moi si, et je veux voir comment tu vas finir. »

Quelques minutes passèrent.

Bien sûr, j'avais perçue des choses.

Il avait quelques années de plus. A travers son masque de poupée, coulaient des larmes.

Cela faisait presque peur. Je crois qu'il serait affecté par la mort de Mello.

-« Bon, alors, tu y vois quoi ? »

-« J'y vois la mort, mais pas le tienne. Tu vas gagner, mais tout perdre. Alors qu'une seule phrase aurait pût tout changer…

Ah ! Et j'y vois aussi des tonnes de jouets !»

-« Quelle phrase ? »

Je souris

-« 'Sans toi, je perd' »

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-« Saya ! »

Linda m'appelait, j'étais restée trop longtemps avec le surdoué qui me faisait froid dans le dos.

-« Bon, a plus, Near, et évite de trop cacher tes émotions. »

Near… Je le reverrai, j'en étais certaine.

Mello

Je revins dans le couloir.

-« Pourquoi tu m'a appelée ? »

-« Si je dois te présenter à tout le monde, il faut pas traîner, vient, ont descend. »

Aux premières marches de l'escalier, je fus renversée par une sorte de tornade jaune qui passait à toute vitesse, bousculant tout.

Linda prit un air blasé.

-« C'est Mello. T'as rien, au moins ? »

Je fis non de la tête.

-« Bon, alors, vient, je vais vous présenter. »

Curieusement, la chambre de Mello se trouvait juste en face de celle de Near.

Linda toqua avant d'entrer.

-« Mello ? C'est moi, Linda. Ont peux entrer ? »

-« Va-y. »

-« Tu as finit de nettoyer les dégâts de la cuisine ? »

Elle se pencha à mon oreille :

-« Il a renversé le pot de nutella sur Near ! »

Linda évitât de justesse un oreiller que Mello venait de balancer.

-« Bon, j'vous laisse faire connaissance, ciao ! »

Je grimpais sur le lit, juste en face de Mello.

Je regardais vers le meuble, une tablette de chocolat dépassait du tiroir.

« Je peux… »

-« Non ! »

-« Near m'en aurait donné lui ! »

Il poussa un soupir et sortit la tablette, me lançant un carreau dans les mains.

-« Merci ! »

Silence.

Il me regardait bizarrement, se rendant certainement compte que j'étais passée chez Near en première.

-« Tu me passe ta main gauche ? Je te prédis ton avenir… »

-« T'es idiote si tu crois que ça marche ! »

-« J'ai prédis celui de Near…. »

-« Near l'est aussi. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il me lançât un regard noir et tendis sa main.

Je laissai mon index défiler le long de la ligne de vie.

Je fermai les yeux.

Le cœur qui s'arrête, le visage qui se fige, le sang qui se glace. Ca faisait presque peur. Un beau visage qui est déjà un cadavre tombe sur le volant d'une voiture, des larmes dans les yeux.

Une femme crie.

Une église en flammes.

Pas de sens.

Mes yeux reviennent vers ceux de Mello.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Heu… Non, rien. Tu vas mourir paisiblement, mais je n'ai pas vue de vieillisse, il faudra que tu évites de faire l'idiot. »

-« QUOI ?! »

Aie, il commençait à s'énerver.

-« Bon, ta ligne d'amour est longue… »

Je me retint de justesse de dire : aussi longue que la ligne de vie de Near.

-« Mais je vais gagner contre cet idiot oui ou merde ? »

-« Contre Near ? Même réponse : Tu vas gagner mais tu vas tout perdre. »

-« Et ça veut dire ? »

-« Que si vous vous associez, vous serez plus fort que L. (Là, je sais pas qui c'est, je l'ai entendu dans une vision) et que sinon, tu risque d'y laisser ta peau. »

Je descendis du lit.

Lorsque je me prit une tablette de chocolat en pleine figure, je me rendit compte que j'avais réussie à le vexer, et bien.

Linda apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-« Dépêche toi ! Roger veut te voir ! »

Avant de partir, je lançais un dernier regard à Mello.

-« Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, tu vas bientôt avoir une meilleure note que Near, tu vas devoir rédiger un exposé sur le chocolat ! »

Un fou rire me prit lorsque je vis l'air incrédule de Mello.

10 secondes plus tard, il était sur son lit, en train de croquer dans une tablette, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr, j'ai omis de lui préciser que le « bientôt » signifiait quelques années et qu'il ne le saura jamais car, à cette époque, il quitterait l'orphelinat avant d'avoir reçu les résultats de son contrôle.

Finalement, Near est imparfait sans Mello, et vice-versa.

Mes parents m'attendaient dans le hall.

En passant par la porte, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, vers le salon. Matt était en train de jouer, totalement inconscient de la mort qui l'attendait. Peut-être valait t'il mieux qu'il ne sache pas…

Une fille cacha l'entra du salon.

Elle me regardait, contente de son destin.

-« Au revoir Linda ! » Criait-je.


End file.
